Various commercial enterprises offer beverages for sale in containers. For convenience of consumers, it is beneficial for the beverages to be organized in easily identifiable groups. Often, the amount of shelving or display space is limited. Conventionally, beverage containers may be displayed using racks. However, currently known racks may suffer from one or more of difficulty or inefficiency of shipping, limitations regarding stacking or other use of limited available space, and/or lack of flexibility of use with differently sized shelving environments.